


Art: Sidon & Link

by Alexander_Zazil_95



Category: The Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, M/M, sketch - freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Zazil_95/pseuds/Alexander_Zazil_95





	Art: Sidon & Link

Sidon -"He is really cute, and more with that outfit that came out of nowhere."


End file.
